


El Chico Perfecto

by Selkie25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie25/pseuds/Selkie25
Summary: Chloé ha crecido bajo la influencia de su madre, hasta tal punto de querer ser como ella: en moda, en forma de ser, en encontrar el chico perfecto... Con una lista en mente, Chloé va a la búsqueda de su príncipe azul. Pero el tiempo pasa y los cuentos de hadas ya no solo mismo.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug no me pertenece, si no a Thomas Astruc.  
> ¡Gracias por leer mi fanfic!

_-Alto._   
_-Rubio_   
_-Inteligente_   
_-Ojos Claros_   
_-Guapo_   
_-Simpático_   
_-Dispuesto a cargar mis compras_   
_-Que tenga buen gusto en la moda_   
_-Detallista_   
_-De buena familia_

  
Mi madre me enseñó que el esposo perfecto debía de tener esas cualidades desde pequeña, con el paso del tiempo, esa lista se me quedo como referencia a la hora de buscar pareja. Por eso mismo, me pasé la mayor parte de la adolescencia persiguiendo a Adrien con mi enamoramiento. Al poco tiempo de empezar el nuevo curso, llegaron a mis oídos los rumores de que Adrien salía con alguien más, quede destrozada.  
Pase una semana sin venir a clases, encerrada en mi habitación y Sabrina me traía la tarea. No hubiera pensado en poner un pie en el instituto si no fuera la insistencia de mi padre de asistir y la amenaza de quitarme la tarjeta de crédito.  
Mi regreso al instituto se hizo realmente notable, los murmullos de la gente me dieron la bienvenida en la entrada. Sabrina llegó corriendo a abrazarme y al momento se separo de mi para darme mi capuchino matutino. Me puso al corriente de todos los cotilleos, evadiendo el asunto sobre Adrien (le agradezco por eso). Al llegar a la clase, mis compañeros de clase callaron al verme entrar por la puerta. Los ignore y me dirigí hacia mi puesto, pero una mano me tocó el hombro.  
-Buenos días, señorita Bourgeois. Veo que se ha recuperado por fin del resfriado y que ha podido asistir a clases. Debo informarle que debido a un proyecto en parejas, deberá sentarse al lado de su compañero, el señorito kurtzberg- dijo la profesora Medeleiev.  
Yo mire hacia Nathaniel, que se encontraba en la mesa del fondo garabateando cualquier cosa en su estúpido cuaderno, de seguro que un retrato de Marinette o algo por el estilo.  
-¿Es tarde para cambiar de compañero? Deseo ponerme con Sabrina, se me hace más cómodo- dije volviendo a mirar a la profesora.  
-Las parejas están fijas y elegidas por mi, así que siéntate con tu compañero o lo discutiremos en el despacho del director- amenazó Medeleiev haciendo una seña como de salir hacia la puerta.  
Sin más remedio, camine hasta mi sitio y me senté. Nathaniel al darse cuenta de mi presencia, apartó lejos de mí su libreta, impidiendo que yo pudiera ver nada.  
\- No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en tus estúpidos dibujos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- informe al pelirrojo mientras me giraba hacia otro lado y limaba las uñas.  
La hora pasó muy rápido, ni él ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra, todo era un silencio incómodo en nuestro lugar. Mientras recogía mis cosas, pude ver que Kurtzberg estaba todavía parado a mi lado.  
-¿Qué deseas?- pregunte después de echar las cosas al bolso y dárselo a Sabrina.  
-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer- dijo mirándome impaciente.  
-De acuerdo, habla con Sabrina sobre que días puedes quedar y quedamos para hacerlo en mi casa- informo mientras me dirijo a la salida.  
-¿ Te refieres a tu hotel?- pregunta este pero no le respondo.

  
...

  
Las horas pasaron y estaba en el patio, evitaba a toda costa a las personas pero sobre todo a Adrien. Había enviado a Sabrina para que me trajera una botella de agua. No quería aceptar que el rumor pudiera ser verdadero y mucho menos que me lo confirmará la misma persona del asunto. ¿Qué haría si no encontraba otro chico como Adrien? Era muy difícil, encontrar alguien digno de mí y que pase las exigencia de la lista de chico perfecto.  
Por desgracia, mis momento de paz iba a ser interrumpido por Lila Rossi.  
-¡Oh, vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Pensaba que estarías en la cafetería con los demás alumnos- dice con una voz falsamente amable.  
-¿Qué quieres, Rossi? No tengo tiempo para tus falsas molestias-dijo masajeandome las sien suavemente.  
-No seas así Chlo, te veo muy frustrada hoy.¿Es por el rumor sobre Adrien, tal vez?- menciona Lila pensativa.  
-Primero, nadie me llama Chlo excepto mi madre y segundo, no creo que sea de tu importancia- espetó mirándola desafiante.  
-Así que es eso...Te molesta la idea de que nuestro Adrien tenga una noviecita que no seas tu,¿verdad?-  
\- No se porque debería molestarme, solo soy su mejor amiga. Él puede estar con quien quiera- proclamó cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.  
-Si es así, allí están Adrien y su novia hablando- asegura Lila señalando a la parejita. Miro hacia señala, donde se encontraba Adrien con la panadera. Ambos hablaban felizmente con Alya y Nino mientras estaban cogidos de la mano. Una parte de mí se había roto mientras veía a la pareja desde la distancia.  
-¿A qué se ven bien juntos? Sería una pena que alguien se entrometió en la parejita, ¿verdad? jajajajja- hace saber Lila.  
-No- susurró.  
-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta Lila desconcertada, me había escuchado.  
-He dicho que no, déjalos en paz, no te han hecho nada como para que te metas con ello- la enfrentó mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿Y quién me parara?¿Tú? Si ni siquiera puedes controlar las lágrimas- responde señalando hacia mi. Había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta, rápidamente intenta ocultarlas pero era demasiado tarde.  
-¡Mirad todos!¡Chloé está llorando!-exclama Lila llamando la atención de todas las personas del patio. Algunos soltaban risas mientras que otros murmuraban, no pude soportarlo y salí corriendo del instituto. En mi camino a la salida me topé con Sabrina que llegaba con mi bebida, sin contestarle pase de su lado y escape. Llevaba 10 minutos caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad parisina, mis pies me dolían con mis mocasines de diseño. Me paré en uno de los bancos del Puente de las Artes, André se encontraba cerca vendiendo helados a los enamorados. Suspiro. Ya no había esperanzas para mi, tal vez debería marcharme de la ciudad. A nadie le importaba si desaparecía o no, tal vez debería acabar con mi vida de una vez...  
En la distancia,una mariposa violácea se acerca revoloteando hacia la oji-azul, metiéndose dentro del collar y akumatizandola. Una bruma violeta rodeo sobre la vulnerable chica. Su aspecto había cambiado a un vestido completamente negra, con toques violáceos y proporcionando les unos guantes violetas; su cabello tenía un degradado de rubio a más oscuro; y su maquillaje aparentaba tener la cara más pálida con una lagrimal debajo del ojo.  
-¡Soy Srta. Chagrin, mi reino de dolor comienza aquí!¡Sufre!- Exclama apuntando con sus guantes hacía una pareja que estaba sentada allí, el cual salió un rayo de él, haciendo que la pareja de la otra persona se empezará a poner azules y tristes en modo zombie.   
En cuestión de horas, casi la mitad de la ciudad se encontrara invadida por una masa de zombies sentimentales. Ladybug y Chatnoir recurrieron de la ayuda de los miraculous del zorro y de la tortuga. El equipo de superhéroes vigilaban el desastre que estaba causando Srta. Chagrin a la espera de órdenes de Ladybug. Después de una dura batalla, los superhéroes lograron vencer al akuma y restaurar el orden en París. Ladybug y los demás héroes se fueron dejando a Chatnoir con Chloé, al ser el que más tiempo tenía; la rubia se encontraba en el parque, arrodillada en el suelo sin importarle si manchaba su ropa o zapatos. No podía volver a mirar a nadie a la cara, no se sentía capaz de avanzar.  
-¡Hey!¿Te encuentras bien, Chloé?-pregunto Chatnoir acercándose hacia está pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.  
-¿Chloé? No te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora- dice mientras le sujetaba de los hombros y le ayudaba a levantarse.  
-Nada estará bien, todo es mi culpa- murmura Chloé, aun sin mirar a Chatnoir a los ojos. Este preocupado por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga y el poco tiempo que quedaba, miró hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla para llegar a casa a salvo.  
-¡Hey chico!¿Podrías llevar a esta chica a su casa por favor?-

* * *

  
Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia/fanfic de #Nathloe, espero que os guste mucho y ya sabeis, dadle like y comentar.  
Pd: Avisadme si hay alguna falta que el ordenador haya corregido mal o que no me haya dado cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una tormenta, llega la calma.

Había pasado una semana después de la akumatización, la situación se había vuelto extraña. De un día para otro, la personalidad carismática de Chloé había cambiado a una personalidad ausente; había perdido su brillo anterior y evitaba crear situaciones preocupantes.  
Los compañeros de clase se mostraba alegre por este cambio excepción de una persona, Nathaniel. Este había acompañado a la rubia ese día a su casa, la rubia se mantuvo callada sin quejarse de la presencia del pelirrojo y cuando esta entró al hotel,le agradeció y desapareció por las puertas del ascensor.  
Como para que Chloé Bourgeois no se quejase de su presencia y le agradeciera, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Discretamente se acercó hacia Jean, el mayordomo personal de Chloé y le contó sobre lo ocurrido. Este le aseguró que se encargaría sin problemas y finalmente se marchó a casa, pero aun así no acababa su preocupación. Pasó casi toda la noche preguntándose qué podría pasarle por la mente a la chica, como para akumatizarla y poner en riesgo la seguridad de Paris. Al cabo del rato se durmió con la decisión de ayudar a la mismísima persona que le hacía bullying.  
A la mañana siguiente, Nathaniel esperaba impaciente la llegada de la rubia, había organizado un plan para conseguir su intención. En cuanto entró Chloé al aula, Nathaniel bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la rubia; causando la sorpresa de todos de los amigos del pelirrojo.  
-Buenos días, Chloé-saluda Nathaniel al pararse enfrente de la Bourgeois, está extrañada decide sentarse en su sitio y pasar de él, pero este no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.  
-Ya lo he hablado todo con Sabrina, el próximo Miércoles quedamos para hacer el trabajo- dice apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio de esta, tenía una apariencia tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso por como reaccionaria la rubia por esta pequeña invasión del espacio.  
-De acuerdo- es lo único que supo decir la rubia antes poner la atención a su móvil a la espera de la profesora; el pelirrojo aliviado vuelve a su asiento en la parte de atrás, ignorando las caras de asombro de sus compañeros.  
Esta mañana iba a ser una mar de sorpresa.

  
... 

  
El miércoles había llegado, la rubia se sentía sin ganas de reunirse con el pelirrojo, pero estábamos hablando de un trabajo que contaba mucho en la media de la nota y no podía pos ponerlo más.   
Aun así decidió no asistir a clase esa mañana a clase, mandando le un mensaje a su padre sobre su falta de asistencia. Aunque no creía que hiciera falta que le avisará, pues hacía tiempo que su padre había estado ocupado intentando mantener su apariencias tras su akumatización. Los minutos siguientes se las paso mirando al techo y preguntarse la misma pregunta que había rondado durante semanas.  
"¿No soy lo suficiente buena?"  
Se había preguntado esto antes, cuando su madre se marcho a Nueva York y dejando a su padre y a ella solos. Su infancia fue algo dura, pues su padre habría comenzado con su carrera política mientras dirigía el hotel. Pero gracias a la ayuda de señor Abracitos ( y de Jean), pudo recuperarse pronto y vivió el resto de su infancia normal. Sin embargo, ahora le resultaba diferente que la ultima vez. No tenía a nadie en la que apoyarse y dudaba de la credibilidad de su amistad con Sabrina. En parte le molestaba, porque quería creer que no era verdad y que solo se estaba engañando. Pero cada vez que se lo cuestionaba, más le parecía incierto.  
Se podría decir que esa mañana, Chloé Bourgeois cambio de algún modo.

  
... 

  
La llegada del pelirrojo al hotel era notable, pues su aspecto informal desencajaba con la lujosa decoración del hotel y llamando así la atención del servicio que se encontraba cerca. Siguiendo las instrucciones indicadas, Jean dirigió al chico hacia la habitación de la rubia, donde lo estaba esperando mientras tomaba el sol en su balcón.   
La rubia llevaba un vestido de temporada floreado blanco y azul con el pelo suelto y sus habituales gafas de sol. Esta no notó la presencia del adolescente hasta que se paro enfrente suya, interfiriendo en su bronceado.  
-¿Podrías apartarte? Me tapas el sol- dijo mientras lo miraba por encima de las gafas, Nathaniel solo pudo rodar sus ojos ante su actitud. Y volvió- pensó este mientras se sentaba en una de las hamacas que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba la rubia.  
-Tenemos trabajo por hacer- anunció mientras sacaba sus materiales, Chloé solo pudo suspirar frustrada.   
-Con lo gusto que estaba- murmuraba mientras se reincorporaba para mirar al pelirrojo que ya estaba buscando información desde su móvil. Vestía con una ropa diferente a la que habitualmente utilizaba, su camiseta de Star Wars chaqueta negra había sido sustituido por una camiseta simple de manga corta negra, que hizo más notables sus brazos fuerte, resultado de ayudar a su madre con la floristería.   
La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que se había quedado embobada mirando al pelirrojo, por lo que decidió ir a buscar sus materiales para quitarse la imagen de los brazos de este. Desafortunada mente, no sirvió de mucho pues al girarse tropezó con la figura de Nathaniel, cayendo ambos al suelo.   
-Dios...que daño, creo que me he roto una uña con la caída- decía Chloé mientras comprobaba que su manicura se encontrara bien.  
-Si, pobre de tí. Ni que me hubiera echo yo daño al caerte encima mio- se quejaba Nathaniel mientras se incorporaba en el suelo, sobándose las zonas dañadas de la caída.  
\- ¿Estas llamándome gorda? Para tu información, esto no hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieras aparecido detrás de mi- comenta molesta Chloé , si las miradas mataran, un tomate hubiera sido ketchup esa tarde.  
-Solo había venido a preguntarte donde estaba el cuarto de baño, la tinta de mi bolígrafo había explotado manchando me de tinta las manos- decía Nathaniel mientras le enseñaba las manos, las cuales estaban como había dicho, manchadas de tinta negra.  
-Lo que sea, el cuarto de baño esta allí. No toque nada.-  
Y sin decir nada más, Nathaniel desapareció de la vista de Chloé, dejándola sola de nuevo en la sala. Si sus pensamientos estaban ya alterados antes, ahora estaban aún más. Aunque todos sabemos que no son realmente estos los que estaban así... Decidiendo por fin olvidarse de lo ocurrido, Chloé vuelve afuera para continuar con el trabajo. Minutos después se le une Nathaniel, pasando la tarde sin más accidentes y evitando hablar de lo ocurrido.

  
...

  
La noche dio paso en el cielo de Paris y nuestro héroe felino se dispuso a visitar a cierta rubia. Después del incidente con Sr. Chagrin, Chloé había puesto una distancia sobre el rubio, el cual si intentaba acercarse a esta huiría sin más. Esto molesto a Adrien, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo su mejor amiga de la infancia y se sentía mal no poder ayudarla con su problema. Por lo que decidió visitarla como el héroe gatuno, cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar en su balcón se dio cuenta que esta no se encontraba sola. En la entrada del "Le Grand Paris" se encontraban hablando los compañeros de trabajo, que a primera vista parecía normal pero que ha vista del rubio sabía que no era así. Pues la rubia parecía a ver vuelto a su actitud de antes, lo que durante unas semanas era difícil de extrañar y sin más, Adrien volvió por donde había venido. Sabiendo que su amiga ahora se encontraba en buenas manos...

* * *

  
Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste mucho y ya sabéis, dadle like y comentar.  
Pd: Avisadme si hay alguna falta que el ordenador haya corregido mal o que no me haya dado cuenta.  
Y comentar lo que os gustaría que pasará en el siguiente capitulo o vuestras dudas respecto a este.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días siguientes a la quedada, había vuelto todo a la normalidad. Chloé volví a ser la de siempre a excepción de que aún no se dirigía la palabra con Adrien, quien aun a su pesar seguía intentando hablar con su amiga sobre lo que paso pero al igual que las anteriores veces solo consiguió que ella escapara de su alcance y decidió dejarle su espacio ; cosa que satisfacía de alguna manera a Marinette (la cual era reprendida por Nikki por ello). Chloe y Nathaniel no se habían vuelto a hablar desde la quedada excepción de pequeños comentarios que se hacían entre clases y clase respecto a su día. Aunque todavía Chloe consideraba como amigo a Nathaniel, muy bien sabia su amiga pelirroja que esto no era verdad y que solo le daba vergüenza admitir que pensaba sobre el artista algo más que un compañero de clase o menos que eso, pero eran cosas que la rubia no lo admitiría jamás.

...

Viernes

Mi alarma sonó con fuerza al compás de mi mayordomo Jean que abría las persianas de mi habitación, dejando pasar los rayos de luz de la mañana. Las vistas de París por la mañana era una de las razones por las que escogí esta habitación, la oportunidad de ver la ciudad siendo iluminada por los primeros y últimos rayos del sol era algo que todos matarían por ver y que yo podía disfrutar. Me ayudaba a pensar cuando me sentía sola en estas semanas.

Todos piensan que he vuelto a ser la misma chica que antes, pero la verdad es que aun me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas para asistir al instituto y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada por la carrera política de mi padre. Si alguna revista se enterase que la hija del alcalde se encontraba faltando a clases, sería negativo para su carrera y no me gustaría empeorarlo más después del accidente.

Me levante de mi cama, hoy no estaba con ánimos para ponerme lo de siempre (aunque me quedara de maravilla) Así que me dirigí hacía mi armario y me puse algo más cómodo como una camisa blanca con rallas azules y unos pantalones vaqueros. Me mire hacia el espejo de mi aparador, no me reconocía a excepción del pelo y me gusto. Baje al comedor, donde Jean me esperaba con el desayuno.

El desayuno fue silencio a excepción del murmullo de los huéspedes que se encontraban desayunando temprano esa mañana. No me apetecía comer nada pero por insistencia de Jean, decidí tomarme un zumo de naranja. Al llegar al instituto, me sorprendí de no encontrar a Sabrina esperando al pie de las escaleras como hacia siempre. Tal vez se le había pegado las sabanas y luego nos veríamos en la siguiente clase. Me vino genial porque no me apetecía hablar con nadie, ya que se que me notaría diferente, y no por la ropa.

Con la cabeza en alto, subí los grandes escalones, ignorando cualquier clase de cotilleo sobre mi presencia. Hubo un tiempo que me hubiera quejado pero eso ya no me importaba. Por suerte, la clase estaba abierta y podía entrar sin tener que esperar afuera. Dentro de la clase estaban Juleka y Rose hablando tranquilamente, pero se callaron al verme aparecer por la puerta. Las ignoré y me senté en mi sitio, no me importaba. Así que saque mis cosas del bolso y empecé a revisar mis redes sociales.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi móvil que no me di cuenta de la persona a mi lado hasta que una carta se poso sobre mi escritorio. Confundida mire quien me la había dejado, siendo Rose la culpable.

-¿Qué es esto? - Pregunte mientras miraba la carta por encima del móvil.

\- Es una invitación para una fiesta, es en casa de Juleka. Hemos invitado a toda la clase y habíamos pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría venir- dice Rose nerviosa pero conservando ese tono alegre de siempre.

\- ¿Y por qué iría a la fiesta?¿Qué tiene esta fiesta que valga la pena mi presencia?- le pregunto mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa y la miraba paciente.

\- Pues... tenemos comida y bebida,eh...una banda estupenda y...-

\- No me interesa, no voy- digo regresando al mi móvil de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, si cambias de idea es a las 8 la fiesta, lo pone en la carta por si no lo recuerdas- dice rápidamente Rose mientras volvía a su sitio. La gente empezó a entrar a la clase pero Sabrina todavía no llegaba, entonces le escribí.

¿Vas a venir a clase?

No pude revisar si me había escrito porque la maestra había entrado a clase y no quería llamar la atención con un paseo al despacho del director. Las siguientes horas fueron un infierno.

...

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo y por suerte había podido escribir todos los apuntes de la lección de hoy. Revise el móvil al salir de clase pero no había escrito ni leído el mensaje por lo que decidí que luego le hablaría para ver si podíamos quedar.

En la cafetería me senté en mi sitio de siempre, y de mi bolso saque mi almuerzo de esa mañana, sushi. Lo bueno de tener tu propio cheff personal es que podía hacerme los almuerzos que quisiera sin tener que comer la comida grasienta de la cafetería. Todo era una maravilla hasta que mi descanso fue interrumpido por una persona indeseada.

\- ¿ Ya te has lamido las heridas, Bourgeois? - decía Lila sentándose enfrente mía.

\- ¿No tienes a alguien con quien mentira, Rossie?- digo comiendo mi sushi sin molestarme a mirarla.

-Hoy no, hoy me apetece pasar tiempo con mi querida amiga Chloe- dice mientras me miraba fijamente.

\- No soy tu amiga, nadie es digno de ese titulo a excepción de Sabrina. Así que lárgate, tu presencia hace que me salga arrugas del estrés- suelto haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se largara pero no se movió del sitio.

\- Y ahora que la mencionas, ¿donde esta? No la he visto esta mañana en clase, ¿tu sabes algo de porque no vino?- me pregunta Lila buscando en la cafetería a mi amiga y luego mirándome curiosa con voz irritante.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Si lo supiera, ten lo por seguro que a ti no te lo diría.-

\- ¿Así que no sabes donde esta tampoco? Vaya, la pelirroja se ha dado cuenta de lo mala que eres y ya te ha dejado. Al igual que todos- suelta de repente riendo se falsamente al final disimuladamente, me quede callada sin querer darle bola a su juego pero ella siguió.- ¿Qué pasa?¿El gato te comió la lengua? O ¿sabes que lo que digo es verdad? De todas maneras no es divertido estar aquí si no hablas. Así que hasta luego jajaja- se despidió Lila saliendo de la cafetería.

No creía en lo que decía pero una parte de mi dudaba,¿ y si era verdad lo que ha dicho? Y si Sabrina ya no me soporta y ha decidido dejar de ser mi amiga. ¿Y si es por eso que no me responde a las llamadas? ¿Y si después de darse cuenta a decidido cambiarse de instituto porque no tenia a nadie aquí por mi culpa? Debía llamarla para calmar mis dudas y así no volver a dejarme manipular de nuevo por Lila. Esa asquerosa...

Marque el numero de Sabrina tan rápido que pude, por suerte lo tenía en favoritos y espere a que me contestara. Un toque...Dos toques... Tres toques... El buzón de voz. Debía de seguir intentándolo, a lo mejor estaba duchándose o algo y no había llegado a cogerlo. La llame 3 veces pero siempre saltaba el buzón de voz, finalmente decidí dejar de intentarlo ya que debía entrar de nuevo a clase y luego seguiría.

El resto de clases no pude concentrarme en las lecciones, no dejaba de pensar que podía ser verdad y por ello recibí muchas reprimendas de los maestros. Menos mal que las clases se habían acabado ya y podía visitar a Sabrina para aclarar dudas. Camine rápido hacia el exterior, pero durante el camino no note que alguien me estaba siguiendo hasta que me agarro del brazo. Yo estaba a punto de empezar a soltarme pensando que quien me agarraba era Adrien pero en realidad era Nathaniel quien se miraba un poco sudado de haber corrido detrás mía para alcanzarme.

\- ¡Chloe! ¿Qué te pasa? No me has dicho nada desde antes del descanso-

\- Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, tengo que ir a ver a Sabrina. No me ha hablado en toda la mañana y me imagino lo peor- digo intentando soltarme de su agarre pero era más fuerte que yo. ¿Como era eso posible?

\- A lo mejor sera porque esta enferma con fiebre, no quería que te preocuparas y me ha escrito para que te vigilara en caso de necesitar ayuda en algo- dice tranquilamente Nathaniel, yo si embargo estaba furiosa con el.

\- ¿Como te atreves a guardar tan importante información para ti mismo y no comentarme lo sin siquiera, sobre todo siendo sobre mi amiga dicho tema? He llegado a pensar que me abandonaba por tu culpa, eso no se hace estúpido- le grite pegando le con mi bolso como podía hasta soltarme de su agarre.

\- Perdón. ¡Auch! Ya he dicho perdón ¿qué más quieres que haga? Lo siento- dice este protegiéndose como podía de mis golpes.

Al rato deje de golpearle, había sido suficiente para el estúpido pero aun no estaba satisfecha después del mal momento que me había hecho pasar.

-Bueno ya que veo que lo sientes parare de golpearte.- dice recobrando la postura y arreglando mi aspecto.

-Por fin, es bueno que me hayas perdonado pero me tengo que...-

-No tan rápido, me debes un favor- dije impidiendo que avanzará.

-¿Un favor? ¿Por que?- dice confuso.

\- Porque me has hecho pasar un mal rato, por supuesto. Por eso me acompañarás esta noche a un evento de gala que organiza mi padre para promocionarse. Llevaría a Sabrina pero como has dicho esta enferma y no puede asistir. Así que me acompañaras en vez de ella, es tu deber después de todo- digo apuntado le en el pecho, Nathaniel nervioso por mi cercanía solo pudo asistir ante mi propuesta.

-¡Genial! Es a las 9 el evento, una limusina te recogerá e iremos directo al lugar. Por favor, vístete elegantemente y no me dejes en evidencia con tu elección- dije y me aleje de allí lentamente y me subí a la limusina.

Tenía que prepararme para el evento, lo que significaba tarde de spa y peluquería, mientras me dirigía hacia el spa decidí mandarle un kit para resfriados a Sabrina junto con los apuntes de hoy, esperando que se recupere pronto. No le diría que sobre la cita con Nathaniel, no necesitaba enterarse todavía.

Espera ¿acabo de decir cita? Creo que necesito urgentemente una sesión de spa, creo que lo que haya enfermado a Sabrina me esta pasando a mi.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 3, espero que os guste mucho y ya sabéis, darle like y comentar.

Pd: Avisadme si hay alguna falta que el ordenador haya corregido mal o que no me haya dado cuenta.

Y comentar lo que os gustaría que pasará en el siguiente capitulo o vuestras dudas respecto a este.


End file.
